The instant invention relates generally to dental tools and more specifically it relates to a high volume oral evacuator.
The standard way for a right handed dentist to work is to hold a high speed drill in his right hand and a mirror in his left hand. The mirror acts not only as a tool to operate indirectly through reflection in the upper mouth, but also as a retractor for the cheek and tongue in the lower mouth. It can also reflect light onto the teeth. In the standard method it is desirable to have high volume oral evacuation performed in order to remove the large amounts of water sprayed out of the high speed drill. The evacuation must be performed by a third hand, such as an assistant to the dentist.
It is understood that numerous dental tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used in a patient's mouth for various similar purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,100; 2,823,455; 2,862,299 and 3,299,511 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.